


Shudder

by keznik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Darcy Lewis - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem<br/>Not actually explicit but plenty implied, may leave you a little hot under the collar<br/>I made it for Bucky and Darcy from Darcy's perspective but I realise you can just imagine yourself in that position too lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudder

Soft warm hand cradles my cheek,

Cool metal fingers squeeze my waist,

Trailing lips caress my neck

I shudder

 

My senses consume his scent,

His touch, his ragged breath,

Mouths seek each other out,

We shudder

 

Pushing off his shirt,

Desperate for flesh,

Nails scratch his skin

He shudders

 

Shoved to the wall,

Hands grab each curve,

Thumbs circling

I shudder

 

Fingers thread through his chest hair

Moving down to his waist

Softly palming him

He shudders

 

Desperate movements,

Searching for ultimate contact,

Sensory overload,

Bucking, pushing, holding on

Breath hitching,

Momentum building,

Shudder


End file.
